thevampirediariesseason4fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
4x03 Unbreakable
Previously on the vampire diaries Klaus is in Tyler's body B I found a way of turning you back into human K/T I want to make more hybrids K This isn't some way to make more hybrids i love him Damon and maybe you and I had met first E Katherine? D No I'm Elena E You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and maybe a little bit of danger. D When I'm with him. It just consumes me. E 4x03 Elena's pov I was just getting a walk. Then I saw April and Jeremy. I didn't know what to make of it. I knew that they we were all friends. But I also want to protect Jeremy. They've spending alot of time together. I had to do something. I went back to the house. Then Jeremy came in through the door. "Hey." I said "So how was April?" I asked. "She's fine." He said. "Wait how do you know that?" He asked. "Because I was there." I said. "Elena what's this about?" He asked. "Jeremy I want you stop spending time with April." I said. "What?" He asked. "I was cool with you and her spending time together. But this is too much." I said. "You want me to stay away from to be with Bonnie. Am I wrong?" He asked. "Jeremy." I pleaded. "Am I wrong?" He asked. "Yes you're wrong. It's for your safety. I want you to be safe. How many times do I have to proove that?" I asked. "As many times it takes to prooves to you that I can take care of myself." He said. "Jeremy." I said. "Leave me alone." He said. Damon's pov Damon! Ca What? D You can't shut her out like this. Ca Well she was the one that chose Stefan. Not me. D Damon she does have feelings for you. She just has trouble amiting it. You're just sugesting that I wait for when she does "No I'm saying don't shut her out." She said Now where are you going? I'm going somewhre where I'm wanted "She could've let herself die. She's trying. So just get over your self." She said. Tyler's pov I had just gotten up. Then I heard something. I looked around. Then I hands went on my shoulders. I turned around. "Hayley!" I said. "Tyler." She said. Then she hugged me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "One of my friends told me they were going to protect a wolf named Tyler and I thought what are the odds." She said. "But we're in a middle of hybrid rage right now. You can't be here Hayley. I don't want risk you geting hurt." I said. "Don't worry about me. If I can handle helping you geting you out of the hybrid curse. I can handle anything." She said. "So enough of this hybrid drama and let's get some scotch." She said. 'All right now we're talking." I said. Stefan's pov "What happened?" Stefan asked. "Some drama with my brother." I said "How are you?" I asked. "I'm good." He said. Then we went to the kitchen. "So what you think about what Klaus said?" I asked. "Think about it Elena. This man wants you to be his own personal blood bag. The only thing he wants is to make more hybrids. That's the only reason he would want you to be human again." He said. "But if there's a way to turn me back. Then I'll do it." I said. "You heard what Bonnie said. There's absoutly no way reverese a species." He said. "But Gloria's a more powerful witch. She can do it." I said. "it doesn't matter how nuch power a witch has. That spell doesn't exist." He said. "But Klaus said that there was another way. He said that Bonnie wasn't strong enough to hold all that power. So I'm sorry Stefan if you don't agree with my decision. But it doesn't change." I said. "Elena." He pleaded. "Don't Stefan. I'll talk to Damon. It will be okay. I promise." I said. Then I went to Damon's house. He answered the door. "Hey." He said. "Hi can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure." He said. I went to talk to Damon. "You see I believe Klaus is telling the truth. He can find a way turn me back." I said. "Elena." He said. "It's okay Damon. Tell me it's wrong and I shouldn't trust him." I said. Then he cupped my face. "I believe you. What ever you think is right." He said. "Can we just go somewhere. Just you and I." I said. "Sure." He said. Then we went to the place. 'Why is exactly did you bring me here?" he asked. "I brought you here because Stefan doesn't believe me and you do." I said. "You could've just dealt with it." He said. "I wanted to deal through it with you." I said. "What?" He asked. "Just give me a miniute." He said. He didn't return. "Damon?" I asked. I couldn't find him. then my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello Elena." He said. "Who is this?" I asked. "I have your boyfriend." He said. "Stefan?" I asked "No the other one." He said. "Damon." I said. "You leave him alone." I said. "You can still save him. All you have to do is come outside and I'll give him right to you." he said. I went outside. He wasn't there. "Where are you? I'm outside." I asked. "yes I see you." he said. Then he shot me with a vervain grenade. I fell down. Bonnie's pov I was at where my grams used to work. The old college. Then someone came up behind me. "Are you a Bennett?" He asked. "Yeah why." I said. "Because knew the Bennetts." He said. "Well I'm Bonnie Bennett." I said. "Professor Shane." He said. "It's nice to meet you." I said. Elena's pov I awoke chained up. i saw Damon next to me. "What are you doing." I asked. "What does look like I'm doing. Conflicting pain." he said. He started cutting him with vervain. "Please stop." I said. "Why?" He asked. "You don't need to do this." I said. I realized how much I didn't like this. "No stop hurting him. Please." I said. "I'll be right back." He said. Then I unlocked myself. I unlocked Damon too. "Damon it's fine. You're going to be okay." I said. Then I took him home. I layed him down on the coutch. I was in my room. "Elena." He said. "are you okay?" I asked. "yeah I'll be fine." He said. "good." I said. "Elena why did you save me? " He asked. "Because I care about you." I said. "Why else?" He asked. "Because I don't want to loose you." I said. "All right you're saved right now. But I want an honest answer next time." He said. "Okay." I said. Then I got ready for bed. I had another vision. Katherine? D No I'im Elena E I'm Damon D Got into the fight with my boyfriend. E About what? D Life. Future. He's got it all mapped out. E You don't want it D I don't know what I want. E That's not true. You want what everybody wants D What? a mysterious stranger who all the answers E It's just been around a long time. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion. Adventure. and maybe a little danger. D So what do you want? E It's my parents. E I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Good night Elena .D Now I know it's present. he compelled me to forget when we first met and when he first told me he loved me. I'm going to have a little talk with him tomorrow. -the vampire diaries-